clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:12yz12ab/1
Hi, 12yz12ab! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tails6000/Secret Page page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Ninjinian (Talk) 14:20, 2009 October 31 RE: Signature TurtleShroom is not violating anything. You can't automatically assume he's trying to convert everyone, he's merely saying what he believes. You have no authority to force him to change his signature. Unless he actually said something like "Convert to Christianity now!", his signature is perfectly fine. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 16:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Time Agency You need a character to join. Please give me your character and we'll accept you. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Fanon 2 There already is one. w:c:cpf Check your refrences. Citcxirtcem 03:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It's abandoned, so you can adopt it and change it in whatever ways you want rather than making a new one. Citcxirtcem 04:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Talk Pages You go to the talk page, click Move, then set the new name as... possibly "User:12yz12ab/1" for the first archive. Then leave a redirect. On the redirect, it should be the new talk page. Replace everything there and start anew. Is it confusing? If it is I can demonstrate with pictures. Screw. Make a page... e.g. "User:12yz12ab/1", and copy everything on your current talk page onto there. Then erase "User:12yz12ab" and start a new talk page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Archieving Talk pages 2 Go to your talk page and click on "move" rename the page "User talk:12yz12ab/1" and DO NOT leave a redirect (there should be a checked box that says "leave a redirect" Click on it to have the green check dissapear). Go back to your talk page (which has been deleted) and put on there and leave a link to "User talk:12yz12ab/1" on the top. Hope that helped. Citcxirtcem 22:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL Since you didnt respond i know your not taking it to far! I love the ways i use to get info.If you took it to far you'd respond, have a good day! waddle on! --Corai was here 19:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS "BLAST SURRAY TO THE MOON?!?!" BLAST Penelope O'vian to THE MOON! SHE'S SURRAY'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! MORE EVIL THAN HIM!!! (LOL) What did the thing say? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid to inform you You don't have that much authority, in my opinion. --Metalmanager 14:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Explorer is someone of high authority, if you didn't notice. --Metalmanager 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Me? Oh great, not only do I have to think ideas for characters and this whole new story, I NOW have to come up with ideas for YOU. Thanks very much(!) --Metalmanager 14:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea who those two characters are. --Metalmanager 14:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't have any authority over me. I don't have to be your slave, and neither does Metal. In fact, you should apologize to Corai for trying to blow up his characters without any reason. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You dont gonna say sorry I already said its OK somewhere, i dont remember whre but after you made it i fixed it and it you can do it.Just dont do it without me helping or with my permission. --Corai was here 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) its ok wanna make some storrys with me and pufflezzz? Adenvtures of 12yz12ab and Corai :D --Corai was here 04:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Corai, don't be so harsh on him HE was a newbie, so were you, so was I! We didn't know anything about wiki, until someone older helps us! Corai, I'm the one who helped you. I may help him, too. He didn't know that you had to have permission to blast Surray to the moon! He didn't know much, but some people helped him, and now he knows whats right! Please don't be harsh on him, he's trying to say sorry. Just forgive him! Now, if he does it again, which I know he won't. I know how you feel, I'd be mad if someone sent my character to the moon! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) uuuh? Im confused, i Never rgave permission when i saw it i fixed it and said its fine to contienu, explorer asked whats going on so i told him the truth.i Never said "please dleete the artical" and if i did want it deleted iw ould say "please fix it up" instead and make it so it never shoots anyone into space. PS: Lets make the artical, you could go all around antartica trying out new inventions and corai acts like stamm, Maybe they could be long long lost brothers or somethign lol. --Corai was here 04:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh not you! I wasn't talking to you, don't worry. Corai is being harsh to you! There's nothing wrong with a mistake, now you know you can't blast Surray to the moon! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i still dont know how im being harsh see my last message, 12yz12ab tell me how please (if i did act harsh link me) --Corai was here 04:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) so wanna make the avdenture artical? it could be like sapie one 12yz12ab: Huma Corai: Stamm LOL! maybe it could be when they were 5 or something. --Corai was here 04:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh I don't know I just felt like he was... ill make it and make a adventure, you can edit it anytime you want and put it on your user page as page you made, sincce you will be basicly the creator to. --Corai was here 04:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: There are no BOSSslaves, they run this wiki, not you. You can't make them do whatever you want. And don't bawwww either. P.S.: Mabel hates you the most. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (aporkcalypse now) 13:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not a character, I'm a person. Ypu aren't in the universe either. Either take it like a man (stop complaining and baww) or get off of here, you're a pest. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 13:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: That has got to be the stupidest crap I've ever seen. Hypnosis doesn't work, you do not control BOSSes, and your plan is made of fail. Do us a favour, leave this place, you're a nuisance to our peace. How will you take it over without powers? I really didn't feel like trolling, but since you're so arrogrant, YES I WILL. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 13:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: That was a pathetic insult. Just leave, you're a nuisance. So your options are: grow up and suck it up. You seem to be too arrogant for that, so you better leave. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 14:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Warning You do realize your pathetic attempts to own this wiki are annoying us? If you have nothing better to do than attempt to make admins yuor slaves, you should really leave. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 15:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm Out-Of-Official-Buisness for a moment, but I spotted your newest remark. "They are way more awesome then this wiki. Edit on these.". I know, I don't really have a place in this, but you can't just SAY that, you may have an opinion, but you can't MAKE people edit them, if you didn't know, you don't need to remove it, I just don't believe it to be nice or kind. --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 16:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL I was on CP and i saw this weirdo, heres the convo The weirdo is GT, Im FB GT: I CALL YOU SAMURAI! (FB dresses up like a samura) FB: I AM THE SAMURAI! FACE MY BLADE pulls out sword GT: SAMURAI I CALL YOU! Random penguin: Im the samurai! I cut you up! Other penguin: Cuts in half GT: I CAll YOU KING OF SAMURAI! FB: I AM HERE! NOW FACE MY BLADE! gt: i saved your livves! FB: HIYA! HELLO IM RIGHT HERE! GT: I SAVED ALL YOUR LIVES! Random penguins (Popcorn emote) Random penguin: This is good! eats popcorn GT disappears FB: Maaaaan she left (Depressed sad emote) Random penguin: Crys Random Mwa Mwa penguin: Waaaaaaaa cwool wady weft! waaaaaaa!!!!!!! Petguin: arf arf Weird isnt it? --Corai was here : [:-). 01:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pretend you're someone else! Not a good idea. People will get really annoyed if you do that, and it could easily cause misunderstandings. Don't impersonate me. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 02:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Adventure Im gonna make a new adventure, itll be really funny! --Corai was here : [:-). 02:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I got a diea Maybe 12yz12ab could be Corai's big brother? --Corai was here : [:-). 02:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) zDont say sorry its just a suggestion to make that artical, less weird. --Corai was here : [:-). 02:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) how ironic He has his own family in the future --Corai was here : [:-). 02:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Long Title! You can't.... work... it? Seriously? I'll fix it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 22:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Also.... Yes, I believe. Though you are not considered that major. It depends on your character. He's a scientist I believe - so he could be a head of Science Bureau Department or something? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 22:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You cant just auto aticly be the hea dof apart, you gotta be there for a loooooooong time in REAL TIME to be promoted to that. --Corai was here : [:-). 22:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) OH Explorer is just trying to joke around with you/annoy you then --Corai was here : [:-). 22:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Explorer He can't do that. He's not the boss of the article. I'll sort stuff out tomorrow with a proper reply. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I have the right to decline a requested change to the article, since I made it. And I don't think your character should really be the Head of a DEPARTMENT. He can be the Head of an OFFICE, but not a department, that's too much. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 23:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well he can atleast be part of the Bureau. Possibly not head of Science Department. The Bureau need a Science Department. This could do good. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thing on Explorer's Talk LOOL, thanks. I'm your favourite BOSS? I don't have anything against the dude, but he can atleast allow you to be in the agency. Don't get mushy on him, though. Don't want any blocking to get into this. Beware, though. If you don't get in, anyway, I can include you stuff that is as equal as the Bureau. We can work on it together. I'm just a user like you, 12yz12ab - remember that. But just a BOSS. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 23:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wannabe masters Can they be the one behind Grim Reapuff's temporary deity-like powers? Citcxirtcem 02:35, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Problem is He was given those powers for good. It would make more sense if the Wannabes tried to help, but failed, and covered it up (or maybe they could get the BOE to cover them up). Citcxirtcem 02:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Also.... + And... You fixed it already. However, I can help you with the article. And about the Department of Great Inventions. It's a very cheesy name. The Bureau have a nice, formal name. This should have one too. Would "Department of the Science Bureau" (DSB) be alright? It can connect to the main Bureau. Though maybe Gary will be head and you can be Deputy Head. You just need to work on your articles & drawings. I can help with that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: I cant think of a title Yes, he can be Head of Mechanical Devices. There will be different types of stations in the "Department of the Science Bureau" (DSB). Just choose that name - make an article on it, then in the article list the different stations. Some are Mechanical Devices, possibly chemicals, etcetera. You got the name - "Department of the Science Bureau" (DSB). So 12yz12ab can be Head of Mechanical Devices in the DSB. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Im sorry but i cant work on that. I can then. Also, do you know how to use you signature using the four tildes way? And I've archived my talk page. Keep it clean with grammar-fixed. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Click the Button Ahh yes, this one? That's alright. Just wanted to make sure. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That's fine. Use it as you wish to. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 13:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tip On your "My wikis" say "Tjese are super awsome like this one, please edit here" so you dont get yelled at, i got yelled at for 1 tiny mistake and id otn want it to happen to you. --Corai was here : [:-). 19:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yzabtech What do you want him to be? I'm thinking something funky, like a talking coconut, but you decide. Citcxirtcem 00:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Cant do Im throwing pufflezzz a goodbye party, her mean parents making hjer quit the fanon FOR NO REASON --Corai was here : [:-). 17:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lets meet on cp What time is that in PST? The next time you reply I'll just meet you then. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 21:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I think that's 20:50 here. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 02:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Please! Title - please! It's 3am and I'm bored. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 02:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well out of 100 votes id only get 1 yes cause of my HORRID grammar. --Corai was here : [:-). 18:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yzabtech Yzabtech has been created. He's also an inventor. I think that he should make time machines that don't take you to the time period ou want. Citcxirtcem 20:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can i? 12yz12ab X be Xorai's army's inventor? it needs more people --Corai was here : [:-). 21:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok k. Archieving Make sure that box DOESN'T have a check in it. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) hmmm That's odd. Well, if your user talk page ever needs to be archived, ask someone else to do it, or you can move it and remove the redirect link on your original one. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 05:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) well... The transformers articles are pretty stubby... maybe you can just merge them into on big transformers article, since they are all similar. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 16:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 12yz12ab x Before he joins DTA, you should write something on his page. Like his history, personality, etc. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 23:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Alright I hop eyou have fun expanding that article. Also, I think your talk page isn't big enough to be archieved. Mine's bigger. Maybe later. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 23:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) alright you're the boss. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 23:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC)